House Jahangir of Belat-Ranan
House Jahangir of Belat-Ranan (commonly referred to as House Jahangir or the Small House) is an egalitarian socialist federated republic. Even though it is volumetrically the smallest house, apart from House Terra, with only 4 Stellar Provinces, Jahangir has the second largest population with 32.3 billion individuals. Jahangir is the fourth Assembly House, admitted in EY 1841.House Jahangir is wealthy, but does not hold any particular influence. However, they hold much of the mining industry, factories, and supply depots. Jahangir is run by an Egalitarian Socialist government. They really are the most stable of all of the houses, but that is because they avoid conflict. Their tenets of peace are the reason why they do not hold much influence in the Assembly. However, this also means that they take stances of neutrality and are seen as easily swayed politically. House Jahangir is made up almost exclusively of the Hadja Ieq people. The Hadja Ieq are rather prejudiced against those not of their race. They have spent many years and lives attaining their remarkable way of life and are wary that others may undo their work. Homeworld is Dekhra Hadja Ieq Individual - Had Ieq The Hadja Ieq are the race that mainly composes House Jahangir. They are rather small, population-wise, but that has not stopped them from attempting to become a major contender in politics. They believe strongly in non-violence. There are better things to do and better ways to solve problems than attack. They are not necessarily intellectually oriented, but they do take pride in achievement The Hadja Ieq home is in a solar system with all sorts of things that everyone else wants. They have large mining operations and run supply train type things Language - Semitic/Persian/Hindi Naming Conventions: first name, second name, family name of region name Basic Character Acting Clever, joyous, and kind Tired and worn underneath Culture The major Hadja Ieqan culture is focused on community and individual rights through big government. Much of the old culture was destroyed in Jahangir’s recent revolution, but they were undergoing a cultural revitalization at the time of the Collapse. Jahangir’s most obvious cultural facet, and one of the few that was not damaged by the revolution, is the matriarchal nature of the system. In House Jahangir, women are valued more, and seen as better than men. In recent years, men have been able to reach nearly the same status as women, but are still viewed as somewhat inferior. This female centric system emerged due to the perilous nature of the area from which the major imperialists of Jahangir emerged; food was scarce and male hunters were gone for long periods of time, longer than Terran hunter-gatherers, and women were left behind to organize and lead the community. Secondary Culture This culture is based around community and its familial nature. Although they are very technologically advanced, they use that technology often to further their community. Breakfast is the large gathering meal for the day. Everyone comes out with food potluck-style and eats while they prepare for the day with a amiable, social atmosphere. Due to their close-knit communities they are extremely territorial and do not appreciate outsiders. They do not value traditional education very much, though there is some semblance of liberal arts styled education. Instead, they have individualized skill-training similar to an apprenticeship. Political Strengths Jahangir has strong political convictions and pushed the famous government reforms. They are unified and patriotic and so are able to coordinate to push policy through the Councils. Political Weaknesses Jahangir was the newest House in the Assembly, and is not trusted by Anoway or Ashtali. Provinces 4 Provinces - 7 Worlds - 16 Districts Belat-Ranan Province, House Jahangir of Belat-Ranan. Op Kalars Province, House Jahangir of Belat-Ranan.